Nagi
by Eiviry
Summary: [One-Shot] "I wish that…" Or in which Nagi never meets the people whom she would have grown to love and care for like her parallel self did.


ONE-SHOT

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.

 **Summary:** "I wish that…" Or in which Nagi never meets the people whom she would have grown to love and care for like her parallel self did.

 **Rating:** T

 _Word Count: 1500+_

A/N:

Chrome's real name, 凪 (Nagi), means calm. (in case someone doesn't know)

Sorry for any mistakes make!

 **Nagi**

 **I**

She knows that she was going to die the moment she jumped onto the road to save that cat.

She knows so that she wouldn't make it out alive the moment when she felt the warm hard metal of the front of the car digging painfully into her side.

She wonders if whether her life would flashed before her eyes. She hopes not.

She is a failure anyways; she can't do anything productive to satisfy her parents nor can she even speak for her own life. She is always a failure.

As she laid down on the road, she realises that she is crying. Her tears mixed with her own blood, swirling together in harmony before settling down. It captures her attention.

More tears trickled down to the blood puddle, creating small waves of ripples, and she is amazed by it. The ripples the tears made as they entered drop by drop strangely reminded her of that one time in one of the excursions she went to see a waterfall. She doesn't know how long it has been but the cooling and rushing sensation enveloping her in its cold warmth was forever ingrained in her memory.

She didn't know that dying in her own pool of blood would have such a calming effect like the sight of the waterfall had gave her.

 _How benefitting_ , she mused.

She couldn't stop a smile from gracing her lips as she closes her eyes and allows herself to be taken into the abyss.

Unbeknownst to the girl, the people around her are screaming at her and for some, at their phones. Just like the calm tide, the girl is unnerved by her surroundings, completely shrouded in her mist.

 **II**

She opens her eyes and is greeted by the sight of smiling faces.

"Chrome!" They call out, smiling at her with warmth that is enough to overpower the sun. They stretch out their hands at her. "C'mon, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

She is shock at the amount of kindness and homely feeling radiating from them and she finds herself almost jealous for whoever this Chrome was. She looks around her but sees no one near her. She looks back at the group of people, still smiling and their hands are outstretched to… her.

 _What?_

She is snapped out of her stupor when a bushy haired kid started laughing weirdly at her.

"Gyahaha, you're slow! Well since Lambo-san is feeling generous today so he will wait for you!"

A scary looking silver haired boy clicks his tongue at her. "Tch, stop making _Jyuudaime_ wait for you!"

"It's alright, Gokudera-kun!" A brown haired boy waved his hands desperately at him before turning to face her. A bright warm smile curved on his face when he looks at her. "Let's go, shall we?"

 _Who are these people?_

 _ **"** **What's wrong, Nagi?"**_

A deep male voice began suddenly behind her and she jumps and turns to face the stranger -

She is greeted by a pair of heterochromia eyes, one of which is blue and the other is red and had some number kanji on it. They are hard and cold, calculating and manipulating. She stares at them in fear and she felt her mind slipping -

 _ **"** **Are you alright?"**_

 _Huh?_

"Chrome?"

The brown haired boy had taken a step towards her and she couldn't help but feel confused. He let out a much awkward smile but filled with the same warmth directed to her as he stands patiently in front of her with his hand up and ready for her to take.

"Everyone is waiting for you."

Her body moves without conscious control and she reaches out to the outstretched hands. Her voice came tumbling out of her mouth and before she knows it, she is smiling brightly along with those strangers.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama, Bossu, everyone..!"

 **III**

She wakes up with a start in a room that did not belong to her.

The constant drip-drop sounds and the faint screeching noise of a machine alert her that she may be in a hospital.

Obviously she had survived the accident and it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She turns to the noisy machine beside her bed and tried to lift up her arm when she realises that she couldn't move. Her body is like a dead log and it is not responding to her at all. The panic rises when she notices that despite knowing that she had opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything with her throbbing right eye.

 _What's going on? What's happening? Who are those people? What's this strange fluttering feeling? Why am I crying?_

She hears her parents arguing outside her room, something about donating organs, but she couldn't care less about them. She is more concerned by those people who had directed such warmth towards her.

 _Why were they calling me_ 'Chrome' _? Why do they seemed to know me?_

...just as she was ready to die too..!

 _I thought when they say 'life flashing before your eyes' is when all your built-up memories starts to replay behind your close eyelids, so then why…?_

If she could, she would have clench her fist in anger and just _scream_. Scream at her unloving parents for neglecting her, scream at her classmates for picking on her, scream at the teachers for standing at the sidelines or pretending ignorance and playing favourites, and scream at the whole world for being so cruel to her.

But she can't. She's weak. She doesn't have the strength to have the courage to stand up for herself. And she hates it.

 _I want to be with them…_

 _I want to have that kind of affection directed towards me…_

 _I want to have friends…_

 _Please don't leave me alone…_

 _I'm scared…_

 _I don't want to die…_

When the doctors and nurses came in to send her for her apparent 'last operation' in the last act of trying to save her life, they are stunned by the sight of tears pouring out from her eyes, staining the mattress cover.

 **IV**

Nagi loves to make wishes. Don't ask her why but she just loved to do so.

It is merely another routine of wish making for her as she allows the drug to lull her to sleep as she is being rolled into the operation room.

The hospital staff had to sedate her with an injection because she was stubbornly quaking and thrashing about in her bed, crying out muffled sounds of protest while the doctors tried to calm her down. It was ironic, really.

Perhaps this is the last time she could make a wish.

She's not going to be in her bed, cuddled into a ball with her blanket as she prays with all her might to all kinds of gods and stars she knows of anymore.

She may not wake up after this at all.

The thought itself is really terrifying and she couldn't imagine it happening yet here she is, walking towards death's door.

She was torn between feeling angry and sad.

Angry because she did not treasure her own time properly, wasting it away on excuses for her to be anti-social.

Sad because she wasn't that ' _Chrome'_ she saw from her vision.

 _Is it too late, I wonder?_

Her breathing slows down, and her vision is tinted by a mixture of grey and blue.

 _To make another wish..?_

She thinks back on how kind, how warm, and how welcoming those people had been towards her. She wonders if she were to touch them, would they be as warm as she thought? She really envy ' _Chrome'_...

'Chrome' _is really a lucky girl… She has so many people caring for her… I think she's a very nice person too… for letting me experience the warmth she receives… I want to be like her too…_

She exhales out a shaky breath and felt her eyelids sliding closed.

 _I wish that…_

 **V**

"Mukuro-sama?"

"Kufufu, what is it my dear Chrome?"

"I… haven't got to thank you for saving my life…"

"Don't worry about it. I did it because I felt like doing it."

"But still… if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Chikusa, Ken and everyone and create so many happy memories… that's why…"

"Ho? Are you crying Nagi? What's wrong?"

"I… had a dream… A dream in which I never met you, Bossu or anybody else and I just couldn't stand it… I can't imagine how it would have been like if I hadn't met any one of you..."

"Kufufu, Don't let it get to you. You're here with us now, aren't you?"

"Hai, Mukuro-sama!"


End file.
